grasmere_valleyfandomcom-20200214-history
Josephine Steele
The mother of DAJA who is interfering in the church of Gracefield, bossy and over demanding despite rarely going to the church services herself. Early Life Born in Cateram, Josephine was known to be rather difficult and being very bossy from a young age with a very bad background. She ended up getting married to Ernest Steele who is a lovely guy but lacks any real presence and allows Josephine to dominate mercilessly. She ended up having one son DAJA who is known to be a mess with having a very long engagement and the belief he can do anything including revivals and so forth yet not having any spiritual maturity or progress what so ever. Josephine is a member at the Gracefield church. However she hardly if ever goes yet feels she knows everything that happens and loves to boss others around so the church fits her ideals. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #110-115 Who Let the Prisoners out? #113 Tale of Luther Martin She is seen at the town hall meeting called by James Dontos after the prisoner where bought free by Andrea Fullow and were running havoc and killed her. She as do the town are very alarmed when Luther Martin releases sensitive information about the town causing everyone to be a possible target of the criminals. The Devon Show Season 4 Episode 2 AGM The Annual General Meeting is being held for the church with the new pastor Kevin Davis presiding. The gang turn up some like Devon excited about the conflict that ensues while others such as Nanny Prescot not enjoying it as much. Yet again however Josephine Steele a church member who rarely if ever turns up to church but always likes to voice her opinions and complaints, turns up with 7,000 pages full of problems she thinks the church has. They go through the list until she starts to want the excommunication of Finnerly McDowell, a presenter of Cats Do the Craziest Things and great friends with Abdul McGray for being a Satan worshiper and Billy Santiamo for being gay. The accusations for both are false yet Finnerly is excommunicated due to the church finding him odd and a geek. Laura Bright stands up for Billy and it is not until Kevin has enough that the madness stops as he begins verbally take down the hypocrite Josephine who feels the need to tell others how to run their lives but doesn’t go to church or help her son, DAJA, who is irresponsible with the longest engagement possible. Soon Daisy finishes her off and the church decide to have Finnerly back in to fellowship and to excommunicate Josephine. Episode 13 Mr Know-It-All Nanny Prescot is part of the big choir for DAJA’s revival that he is holding at the church. Kevin Davis is very against the idea but most brush him off as they all want to have a revival including Sally Moogle and Billy Santiamo promote the café The Moogles. David Thompson, Joe Bosanova, DAJA and Josephine Steele all criticise Kevin especially David who find his lack of support and the ego of DAJA takes over during the revival. Loads show up and soon there is planning a second revival without asking the elders permission. Nanny Prescot is disgruntled when DAJA shows how he can’t be bothered to marry his fiancé as did Joe Bosanova and David Thompson who don’t even go to church and yet feel they know everything and lecture to people on spiritual matters. Devon hates the fact that his rap which he was promised to him by DAJA before he stole the limelight and sang awfully to promote himself. As a result everyone except for Sally and Billy are in on the plan to wreck their revival as they demanded that they be there even know DAJA had banned them from doing the gospel choir. With Kevin saying some home truths the revival is disbanded and DAJA, David, Josephine and Joe are once again excommunicated. At the end they realise that a true Christian is not about being the centre of attention or Mr Know it-All yet not actually being involved. A proper Christian is one who gives his lives for others by serving them because of what Christ had done for us.